L'homme de ma vie?
by kawiz
Summary: Une belle histoire d'amour comme on les aime!


_26 décembre_

_Il neige. Que serait un Noël sans toute cette neige? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne me reste qu'un semestre avant de quitter Poudlard de façon définitive. Le temps passe tellement rapidement! Je me revois encore, si jeune, sur le quai de la voie 9¾, disant au revoir à mes frères. Comme si c'était hier, je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai aperçu..._

Il faisait chaud. La gare était bondé de jeunes prêts à partir, leurs énormes valises jonchant le plancher, et de leurs parents en larmes, leur répétant une dernière fois de bien se brosser les dents et de ne pas oublier de changer de sous-vêtements à tous les jours. J'avais dix ans. Benjamine de la famille, je commençais à avoir l'habitude de voir partir mes frères, plus vieux, dans le train qui aillait les amener à Poudlard. Je savais que j'allais les revoir à Noël et à l'été. Pourtant, cette année-là, leur départ fut plus difficile, puisque Ron étant parti, je me retrouvais seul à la maison avec papa et maman.

Je n'allais pas pleurer. Ron en aurait profité pour se moquer de moi et me traiter de bébé. Pourtant, je n'en étais plus un. En fait, j'aurais aimé partir à Poudlard cette année-là, au lieu de rester avec mes parents qui, somme toute, n'étaient pas très bons au Quidditch. Mes frères me manquaient l'automne, quand le vent hurlait des les branches des arbres entourant la maison et que j'avais pour tout partenaire de jeu le vieille goule qui habitait dans le grenier.

Mais revenons au quai de la voie 9¾. Cette journée-là, il y avait donc beaucoup de soleil et l'air était humide. Nous nous préparions, avec maman, à traverser la barrière pour nous rendre jusqu'au Poudlard Express lorsqu'un jeune garçon qui semblait de mon âge nous aborda. Timide et seul, il ne semblait pas familier avec la barrière. Par chance, nous sommes venus à son secours en l'initiant à la méthode. Un fils de moldu, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, je le trouvais bien séduisant avec ses petites lunettes et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Son air timide me plaisait.

Plus tard, j'appris qu'en fait il avait l'âge de mon frère Ronald. Mieux encore : ce garçon s'avéra être le célèbre et unique Harry Potter! Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour lorsque j'appris la nouvelle, et je me dis, dans ma tête de petite fille, qu'il était probablement très populaire et déjà intéressé par des filles plus vieilles que moi.

_J'étais une toute petite fille, mais déjà, ce garçon-là m'attirait, sans que je ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. J'avais déjà connu plusieurs amis de mes frères plus vieux, mais jamais aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait intrigué comme celui-là. Ah! Comme la vie est éphémère! J'étais si jeune... Et pourtant son souvenir me revient comme si c'était hier._

Au fil des conversations, j'appris que Ron était devenu le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me régaler de cette nouvelle, puisque ce lien, si petit soit-il, m'assurait de le revoir, peut-être, un de ces jours... Si bien que le jour où maman me dit qu'elle allait tricoter un chandail pour «ce pauvre petit Harry», je lui offris mon aide. Cette année-là, je fus initiée aux joies du tricot, juste au cas où Harry aimerait le chandail que ma mère allait lui offrir.

_Je me souviens des vacances de Noël de mes dix ans. Ce fut l'un des plus beaux de mon enfance, avec toute la famille réunie et Harry qui était venu faire son tour. Malgré la neige, nous avions joué au Quidditch. Ce soir-là, Harry m'avait même dit qu'il me trouvait géniale, pour une débutante. J'étais contente de partager cette passion avec lui. J'étais convaincue que nous allions devenir de grands amis._

SLAM!

La porte avant de la maison s'ouvra dans un grand fracas, laissant le vent froid et quelques flocons s'infiltrer dans la cuisine chaude et accueillante. L'air était rempli d'arômes de pain frais et de pâtés juteux que ma mère avait préparés pour le repas de Noël. Au four, une énorme dinde cuisait toujours, en prévision de l'arrivée de mes frères qui franchirent la porte dans un vacarme terrible. Évidemment, j'étais contente de les retrouver. Cependant, je n'en laissais rien paraître, sachant pertinemment qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux n'attendait que l'occasion de me jouer un mauvais tour qu'ils avaient appris à Poudlard.

- Alors, ça roule? demanda nonchalamment Georges en mordant dans une carotte.

- Ferme la porte, s'il-te-plaît, mon chéri! s'écria ma mère en se ruant sur sa progéniture.

- Hé, du calme! marmonna Ron en s'essuyant les joues, grognon. Je n'étais pas parti si loin... Maman! Arrête, dit-il en la repoussant du mieux qu'il pouvait, sinon je ne reviendrai pas pour le congé de Pâques!

Cette menace dut éteindre momentanément l'élan d'affection que ma mère avait eu envers Ron, puisqu'elle se tourna presque instantanément envers Percy pour l'étreindre férocement.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir, un tantinet en retrait, Harry Potter en personne! Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompée, j'allais bel et bien le revoir un jour. Soudain, mes joues prirent une teinte cramoisie et j'eus l'impression de cesser de respirer. D'un air maladroit, Harry dit bonjour à mes parents. Je me sentais gênée même si au fond, je savais que tout cela se passait dans ma tête, et que personne n'était au courant de mon trouble.

Une fois les embrassades terminées et que tous furent calmés (exceptés Fred et Georges), nous mangèrent et rirent jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre de fatigue sur ma chaise et que papa me porte jusque dans mon lit où ma mère vint me border.

_Cette nuit-là, j'avais si bien dormi que je m'étais réveillée en souriant. Comme ce matin... Ah ce que les journées se suivent et se ressemblent!_


End file.
